Barely Breathing
by Hinata888
Summary: His nice warm hands wrapped around me as we layed there. His red hair tickled my face as he rested his head on my chest. Both of us were barely breathing. GuyxLuke Please R


_Yes!! My very first Tales of the Abyss Fanfiction and it has to be on Luke and Guy!! I love that couple so much lately. so...um...enjoy and tell me what you think!_

_**Summary: His nice warm hands wrapped around me as we layed there. His red hair tickled my face as he rested his head on my chest. Both of us were barely breathing.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Luke Came Home**_

I walked down the empty halls of Duke Fabre's Manor, wondering where everyone was at. Just at that moment I heard the maids calling to each other on the other side of the hallway.

"Did you hear?!" a short, thin maid asked squeakily. "They found Luke and brought him back!"

"Yeah and I heard he has amnesia." Another short maid replied. "Poor child...I hope he's okay."

I didn't really care, myself. I just decided to ignore and go back to the request I was given to recieve medicine from the medication storage room for the Duke's wife, Susanne. As I walked down the hallway, I noticed a big crowd of maids. "Great...I have to walk past all these scary girls..." I groaned as he crept by, hoping the maids wouldn't notice him. As I walked past I saw a boy with long red hair. He was crying in one of the maid's arms.

He occasionally would look up at everyone and then would bury his head into the maid's chest and sob some more. I always hated children. I thought they were annoying little brats. Especially with their annoying sobbing.

He looked up once again and made eye contact with me. I quickly broke the eye connection by turning away and walking on. "Stupid child." I muttered as I walked on. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not but I really didn't care. It was time for me to finish the request so that way Susanne doesn't get any sicker.

**_xBaReLyBrEaThInGx_**

I laid in my bed that night, unable to sleep. That was pretty much normal for me considering Pere snored extremely loud. His snores could literally drown out my thoughts. After a while I couldn't stand it. I walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. When I turned around, I saw the little boy named Luke sitting on the floor staring up at me with his big emerald eyes.

It seemed as though he was trying to speak but all that would come out would sound like gibberish.

"Um...Can I help you?" I asked, knowing full well he couldn't reply to my question but I still asked it out of habit. I knelt down and looked at Luke. His face held a bright smile. "Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked more to myself then him.

He stretched out his arms as if he wanted me to pick him up. I rolled my eyes but complied. I picked him up into my arms and stood up. He was lighter then I thought he would be.

I walked through the halls with Luke clinging his arms around my neck with his head buried into my chest. When we reached his room, I took one my hands and pushed the door open. I stepped into the boy's room and laid him down on his bed.

"Now I need you to go to sleep." I ordered. I turned around but as I did so, I heard something that made my heart skip a beat.

"Guy!" the boy squealed. I turned back around to face Luke as a smile spread across his face. It made me wonder how he even learned my name in the first place considering I never said anything about my name to him. "Guy! Guy! Guy! Guy!!" He continued.

I walked back over to his bed. "So you know how to say my name." I smiled. Even though I hated the kid I thought it was pretty cool that he learned my name on the first day that he came back. "Do you know how to say anything else?" I questioned him.

He thought for a moment and came up with his answer. "Guy!" He screamed again. I brought my finger to my lips as a sign for him to be quiet. He obeyed.

A smile spread across my face. I wonder if he would say anything I told him to. "Ok. I want you to say something for me." I grinned. "Say: Guy is the best in the world."

"Guy...." He started. He looked as if he was in deep thought of how to say the rest. "Guy is....the....bu...."

"Guy is the best in the world." I repeated.

"Guy is the bust of the world!!" He yelled excitedly. My face turned red in embarrassment. It would be embarrassing if someone had heard that.

"Best! Its best!" I yelled. "Bust and best have totally different meanings!"

"Get some sleep." I sighed. I turned and walked out of the room, quietly shutting his door. This was definitaly a weird beginning. Everything was going to change since Luke came home.

---------------------------  
_Well I hope you like the first chapter :-)  
Please Review!!_

_**-Hinata888**_


End file.
